A Day In A Life
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Batarou/Garou x Metal Bat Summary: Skip three months after Garou's and Metal Bat's battle...and what do you find?


**Summary:** Skip three months after Garou's and Metal Bat's battle...and what do you find?

 **Pairing:** Batarou

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** sex, swearing, abstractness/weirdness

 **Author's Notes:** I don't really know you guys, this couple captured me. HARD. They need more love. WRITE FICS!

Also, no, I do not read the webcomic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Punch Man.

 _ **A Day In A Life**_

"...So, what are we doing here again?"

"Huh? Ya have a memory problem or somethin'?"

"No...you said we were going out."

"We are out, dumbass. Doin' groceries shoppin' for my sister."

"But I thought you meant we were going out on a date."

"Huh?! Why would I say that?! Dates are shit."

Garou let out a sigh and didn't say more, throwing a bag full of groceries Metal Bat forced him to carry, over his back, following his lover out of the shopping center and into the streets.

Ever since their battle, their relationship has gradually transformed and grew into something more... Although Metal Bat still denied it...even after three freakin' months. Sometimes, it pissed Garou off, but he decided to be patient about it. It's not like they had to rush anything... Garou felt like he had all the time in the world now that he wasn't out to destroy all of the bigass heroes.

Still...it's ridiculous how calm and open he has been around Metal Bat recently. He either grew used to the idiot's badmouthing, or...could he have become soft? Nah, bullshit... Metal Bat still pissed him off sometimes, but hey... If anything, he was pissed about them not doing what normal couples do more than anything else.

Then again, they weren't really a normal couple, were they..?

A monster and a hero...who would have thought...

In fact, Garou sometimes questioned why he even wanted to do normal things with Metal Bat...that would really be boring, wouldn't it? Well maybe it's because of his curious and experimental nature... Maybe he wanted to know what it felt like to go out on a normal date, flowers and restaurants and walks in the park and-

"Crap..." Garou didn't realize he said it out loud, barely hearing a 'yer right, she asked for real shit', continuing his thoughts...

He changed his mind. He didn't want a date anymo-

His thought process was interrupted by a sound all too familiar to him. The Headquarters were calling Metal Bat...and Garou stopped, watching Metal Bat grab his phone on instinct, gripping it, then shoving back into his pocket.

The ringing still got to Garou...because of how often Metal Bat got calls even though he hasn't replied to any in three months. It seems the S-Class doesn't get off the hero train that easily...huh...

But...there was a good reason Metal Bat was no longer active, not that anyone really knew about it.

It was because of Garou.

In the end... Garou managed to completely destroy one of the S-Class heroes...didn't he? Much like he wanted back then, although this time...it was different because he didn't do it on purpose.

It was their silent agreement, just that. Silent respect for one another. They never really spoke about it, but then again actions do speak louder than words. Garou didn't kill a single hero...and Metal Bat didn't kill a single monster. And they were stuck like that...probably for good.

Sometimes, Garou would catch Metal Bat's distant look. Obviously they still watched the news, all of the heroes appearing on it probably made him feel nostalgic. His rank would eventually drop too from what Garou gathered, but Metal Bat never caught him as the type who ever cared about his rank...or anything for that matter. So maybe, he didn't really care all that much about being a hero anymore...as long as his sister was save, right?

Again, Garou's thoughts were interrupted...but this time, by a hit to his head.

"Ah! Hey, what was that for you trash?!"

Metal Bat stared at Garou for a moment, then pulled the bat over his shoulder, where it will always remain, "Ya were spacin' out, thought I would give ya a wake up call."

"Why use a bat though?!"

"My other hand is full."

Garou won the battle three months ago, but he couldn't really win...now could he?

Dammit.

"So what d'ya want ta do when we get back?"

"...how about you let me fuck you this time? Been a while," this time, Garou avoided the swing of the bat.

"Nope, yer not gettin' any."

Figures...

* * *

"Mmmm...fuck," Metal Bat arched his back and licked his lips, watching Garou suck him off while fingering his ass. It was an amazing sight...one he would never change for the world, "Shit, yer damn nails...ya need ta cut them ya fucker!"

"Oh shut up, you know you like it..." and Garou used that opportunity to scratch at the delicate walls, receiving a moan.

Sometimes, Metal Bat was hard to understand, but he learned a few things about him... One, whenever he complains, it doesn't necessarily mean he is upset about something...usually it's the opposite actually.

And two... 'No' most of the time means 'yes'...at least concerning sex for sure. And he sure as hell wasn't about to complain.

"Damn, you're disgusting..." the usual words, ones he spoke since the first night...

And Metal Bat prompted himself on his elbows, glaring as he always did, "And you love it...suck harder," but instead, Garou kissed him.

The kiss was hard and wild, but not full of love and adoration...more than anything, the feelings that drew them were that of need and want. Metal Bat's hands tugged on Garou's hair while Garou was pulling his pants down. It was perfect, it was-

"Nii-san, you home?"

Goddamn fucking-

What was up with this day?! Can anyone fucking give him a break?!

Metal Bat was at the door to his room before Garou even blinked, slamming it shut and locking, eyes wide in shock. Well, damn, it's not like this wasn't an expected scenario now was it?

"Yeah, I'm home," surprisingly, Metal Bat managed to sound normal...although from the sight Garou was receiving, that naked ass presented before him, it surely wouldn't be as convincing to him, "I'm just chillin' with my pal 'ere."

Garou raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything else. Fuck, he was really hard...so hard it was starting to get painful... Standing up, he strolled over to Metal Bat, grabbing his hips and leaning forward, rubbing his cock between the buttcheeks, breathing hard into Metal Bat's ear, "...want you..."

"Dammit, can't ya wait a fuckin'-" Metal Bat elbowed Garou into his stomach, but since the hit wasn't hard, Garou remained in place.

Well, it's not like Metal Bat wanted him gone...otherwise he would do much worse...that happened before too.

"Oh, okay nii-san! I will start preparing dinner! Tell Garou-kun to join us too!"

Well...it's interesting how the girl always knew it was Garou...he sometimes wondered if she had some sort of psychic powers...

"Yeah sure," relieved to hear disappearing footsteps, Metal Bat leaned his forehead against the door, while Garou's hands ran under his shirt, over his body...almost in a soothing way, but maybe he imagined it.

"Ya fuckin' jerk, ya almost got us caught."

"How..? Last I checked you locked the door."

"Dumbass, humans have ears."

"Oh please, not like I said I want to screw you against the door," with the last word, Garou grabbed Metal Bat's ass, almost painfully, getting rewarded with a grunt...and a punch.

"The fuc-"

"Lube," Metal Bat stated and Garou almost rolled his eyes, but complied.

"...we're out of condoms though, last I checked."

"That's fine," while Garou went to fetch lube, Metal Bat grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV, turning the volume up a bit.

Garou stopped for a second, "...not baseball again."

"Oh shut up..."

"Can't you turn on music for a change?"

"Ya wanna fuck or not?"

"I thought that was my line," lube in hand, Garou stepped over to Metal Bat, putting a hand to his cheek, "...I still hate that blasted TV you know."

"Yeah..." and they kissed again, for the first time since they got together - much slower, with some feelings attached to it. Metal Bat grabbed the lube while Garou took hold of the remote control, changing the channel for the music channel, making Metal Bat want to pull away and protest, but he didn't allow it, deepening the kiss, both of them ending up on the bed again.

Pouring lube on his fingers, Metal Bat fingered himself while Garou poured the substance over his cock, them breaking the kiss, Garou's lips ending up on Metal Bat's neck, sucking hard on the sensitive area he knew of so well. This time, Metal Bat was quieter, but it was alright... Garou was used to it too.

Preparations done and pushing his cock inside slowly, Garou bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, feeling Metal Bat's fingers digging into his back through his shirt before he stopped halfway, panting heavily as he watched the delinquent below him, "...you okay?"

"Don'...hah...ask stupid...questions," Metal Bat let out between breaths, moving a bit and pushing back against Garou's cock, making the other smirk cockily, "And don' get all cocky on me ya dick."

"Yes yes..." Garou pushed all the way inside and waited a moment before he started to move, watching Metal Bat bite his lower lip and close his eyes in both pain and pleasure.

For a moment, Garou focused on the song playing since it was blasting his eardrums, but he didn't recognize the singer...not that he cared about some shitty song at that very moment. In fact, he didn't even like this type of music, he much rather prefer something a bit more-

"Oi, don' fuckin' move to da music rhythm...that's fuckin' stupid."

Oh, Garou didn't even notice.

Changing their positions, Garou took Metal Bat from behind, slowly losing any sense of rhythm or reality altogether, focusing on nothing else but getting off. Metal Bat had his face buried in the pillow, muffling any of the rare sounds that uncontrollably escaped him, "F-fuck..." he would grab his cock and start jerking himself off too.

Garou wasn't sure which song was playing when he came, he wasn't sure at which moment there was a knock on the door signaling that dinner was ready...all he knew was that he had an amazing orgasm...and from the looks of it Metal Bat did too, because at that very moment, a rare moment at that, he was silent.

"...you're not pissed at me for coming inside, are you..?" Garou pulled out slowly, getting a box of tissues.

"...so carin' all of a sudden," Metal Bat murmured, turning around and pulling his shirt down, "Nah...I'm not," he grabbed a few tissues too, "Ya left a lot of hickeys on my back though."

"You can always return the favor."

"True..."

Both remained silent for a little while, just looking at each other before going for their pants.

"Ya know...there is no where else I would rather be right now," Metal Bat confessed, out loud, something he has never done before.

"Well, I would rather be somewhere else...this TV is still pissing me off."

Metal Bat was glad he didn't get any other reaction than that one to his words. It suited them both just right.

"Why are ya pissed at it anyway? What did it ever do to ya?" seriously, so fixated on idiotic things.

"Your fuckin' fanclub gifted it..."

Metal Bat didn't say anything, already expecting that answer, which silently made him glad...glad that he ended up with someone like Garou. He may be a huge pain in the ass about practically everything, from jealousy to sex to life itself, but...this self-proclaimed monster was his pain in the ass.

Swinging the door open, Metal Bat went straight for the kitchen, Garou completely ignored at that point, "Sis, I'm ready for that dinner."

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
